The Land Lady and the Pirate
by nmcdaid24
Summary: A reformed Wicked Witch who married the worst type of man and found herself helpless finally finds the courage to get away having her children and business to distract her from the hole left, until she crosses paths with a pirate she wouldn't dream of dating. Original story and ship, although more people liking it these days #WickedHooker


It started out like any other night her regulars sitting by the bar joking as they drank and her more than happy for the company. The truth was she didn't have to work every night there where more than enough members of staff to cover, but she was happy for the distraction from her recently broken down marriage and asshole ex husband who seemed to enjoy torturing her. Of course she could turn him into a toad but that would mean freeing him of the guilt he felt of allowing his drinking and tempter to get in the way of what they had. At least here she was safe from him and from making a poor decision she would be unable to take back, you see being a pervious wicked witch is a name that is hard to shake and giving into revenge would make it all the more difficult.

"Penny for them?" Zelena hears from across the room and she looks up from her day dream and smiles god she hated this cocky bastard but he was a customer and as such she had to pleasant.

"Ah come now Killian we both know my thoughts are worth more than that?" she attempted to joke with him and it works he chuckled approaching the bar and her "Pint of the usual is it?" he simply nods doing his best to keep eye contact. He was so smug and she wondered how long his flirting would take tonight, truth was she quite enjoyed it.

"So milady when will you have that drink with me?" damn he moved quick tonight she looks up.

"Do you ask all the married women that pirate?" she raised a brow he smirked

"Only the really attractive ones!" he stated looking from her chest to her eyes, yeah there up here asshole. She would of course never even consider dating a dirty pirate and a lady's man to boot. No! Never! She went through all the reasons in her head as she handed him his drink taken the money he of course tells her to get herself one, she smiles and pours herself a shot of whiskey holding it up "Slainte!" they both shout at the same time the rest of the bar joining in. Once drank she pulls a face and then giggles

"Thank you Killian that was (she pulls a face again) interesting" he laughs

"I will get you used of a good irish drink one of these days lass" she giggles

"I'm not sure that is ever something I'll get used to, but I did order that imported stuff you suggested it should arrive next week if you want to come check it out?" shit what was she doing, maybe she was leading him on Rachael the bar maid had commented on that but she had put that down to jealously because she had an eye for the pirate. He smiles nodding

"I would love that (he seems to read her mind) only to ensure its the right stuff of course!" she lets out her breath relaxing.

"Of course. Some of it sounds odd are you sure everyone here will like it?" he nods

"YES! I will show you how to put the drinks together and I can assure you even your fine self will be ordering and enjoying these drinks. If nothing else us Irish know our drink lass" she smiles widely, but doesn't get to answer as someone is yelling for a drink and they don't speak the rest of the evening as all the local students have arrived and the place is a buzz not that zelena is complaining the more customers the more money in the bank. She is closing up tired as hell that evening and with everyone gone she uses magic as always to clean and do all the jobs she is much too tired to do. Zelena let Rachael leave early she didn't like closing with her the girl meant no harm but was just too young, always bitching about meaningless things and zelena couldn't pretend to listen tonight she didn't have the energy. She is pulled from her day dream by a voice behind her

"You didn't think I'd leave that quietly did you my love" he spits at her. She takes a deep breath

"LEAVE! I am in no mood for you tonight!"

"You're in no mood and what about me? Our daughter hates me because her whore of a mother told her I was a violent drunk (zelena could see he was angry and had that look in his eyes she tried to move for the door but he blocks her) oh no you don't! (He pins her to the wall running his hand over her face only a breath away) I don't want to fight you; I just want my family back all of you!"

"That's not going to happen! I will not let you hurt them like you hurt me, they are happy at university and don't need you!" he slaps her hard knocking her to the ground

"You pathetic whore, don't you realise I am the only man stupid enough to want you! Who would want someone like you (he grab her by the hair pulling her over in front of the mirror) look at yourself what is there to like?!" her eyes glazed over with unshed tears he was right who would want her, but then she smirks

"Noone may want me but not even the tide would take you!" he spins her round

"Oh looks whos gotten brave all of a sudden" zelena moves to knock him off with magic finally feeling enough in control around him to do so when he is pulled off her and she watches as killian begins to lay into him.

"A man should never lay his hand on a lady!" he stands "you ok zee?" she smiles nodding

"I don't see a lady about do you?!" he snaps back spitting blood from his mouth when killian stands in front of zelena

"I think you have said quite enough, now leave before I make you!" the man looks from zelena to Killian lifting his finger and pointing it at zelena aggressively

"This isn't over, your bodyguard can't protect you forever!" Killian moves forward

"No but he can kick your ass before going anywhere would you like to test me?!" the man narrows his eyes then turns and walks out slamming the door on his way zelena waves her hand locking it finding a seat and sitting down

"Thank you but I could have dealt with him I have done for years" Killian approaches placing a hand on her back

"Yes but you shouldn't have to! Let me help zee please." She jumps at his touch moving away from him

"I am fine, I don't need help!" he shakes his head

"You are one stubborn woman! Zee I won't hurt you, I know you have no reason to believe that but I promise I will prove that to you if nothing else!" zelena look at him head tilted

"What are you even doing here? I closed hours ago" he looks up at her smiling


End file.
